The majority of the non-electric powered transit systems of the world use the internal combustion Diesel engine to provide the motive force to propel the train. Two basic methods are used to transmit the shaft work of the Diesel engine to the driving wheels of the vehicle for travel in either direction.
In heavy main line locomotives, a Diesel engine coupled to a generator provides variable electric energy to conventional wheel axle mounted electric traction motors.
In modern inter-city and regional light rail passenger coaches, the Diesel engine is attached to a transmission housing containing a hydraulic torque amplifier, a set of reversible reduction gears, and a hydraulic retarder. This combination drives the wheels through axle mounted final reduction gears.
Both of these engines and their drive systems are heavy, costly, and require frequent and expensive maintenance procedures. Their exhaust gases also contribute to atmospheric contamination.
Thus there is a need for a multiple cylinder reciprocating vapor expansion engine that can develop its maximum torque at rotational start up and whose work power output per pound of weight is greater, by using an external-combustion source of high pressure vapor energy.
Further, there is a need for an engine that has no internal fluid heat rejecting function, no external mechanical valve operating apparatus, and needs no valve tappet adjustments.
Also, there is a need for an engine that has a computer system that integrates all variable operating conditions to digitally directly actuate the intake valve and exhaust valve for the most efficient energy consumption and maximum power output.
Lastly, there is a need for an engine that is reversible and performs equally well in either clockwise or counter-clockwise rotation, and that can direct-drive the traction wheels.
None of the known prior art disclose such an engine and computer combination as set forth herein.
The present invention as delineated meets these needs.